


Good night, sleep tight, don't let let the Vampire Catboys bite

by StormyGaddon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Catboys, Crack, Crack Fic, Goro and Akira are Cat boys, Halloween, I just had fun writing this, M/M, Vampires, akeshu - Freeform, just for fun, persona 5 - Freeform, self indulgent fic, shuake, this isn't to be taken too serisously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyGaddon/pseuds/StormyGaddon
Summary: Akira didn't think anything wrong when he started walking home late one night. He'd done it a million times before. But, what he doesn't expcet is to meet a strange young man asking him for directions at three in the morning.Purely about Shuake Catboy vampires.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Good night, sleep tight, don't let let the Vampire Catboys bite

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired to just write about catboys and vampires. Happy Halloween!

Akira's tired, and every part of him just wants to sleep. He looks down at his phone and it’s nearing almost 3am. Why did he tell Ryuji it would be a good idea to stay up all night watching horror movies again? Sure, his friend did offer that he could just spend the night, but there is something that is more inviting about your own bed when watching 8 hours worth of horror in one sitting. And besides, his apartment would only take a few minutes to walk to anyway.

The streets are empty, only illuminated by the street lamps above. Barely any cars are even on the road this early in the morning it seems. It’s a little early in the morning, but it wasn’t the first time he’d been out at this time before. And beside the vibe that it gives off, alone with his thoughts in the early hours of the day, it is somewhat comforting.

However, something catches his attention. 

Akira hears something in the distance, his ears perking up at the sound, standing still as a shiver runs down his spine. Lately, there have been many news reports of strange sightings, weird noises, people feeling as if they were being stalked in the night. Truthfully, he hadn’t really thought about those when he was leaving Ryuji’s place, but now he is wondering if he should have. He wraps his scarf tighter around his neck as the autumn air breezes past him. When did it get this cold?

Behind him, he hears footsteps approaching. Akira tries to stay calm as he puts his freezing hands into his coat pockets, his right hand gripping onto his keys just in case he needed some sort of weapon. Now, he’s relaxing his breath, thinking of only calm thoughts. Surely he isn’t experiencing the weird incident everyone had been reporting, right? As much as he tries to keep his cool, he can feel his tail flicking behind him, twitching against his own accord and his ears quivering. Damn it. 

The footsteps come closer, and closer, until they’re right behind him. Akira speeds up, his apartment is just around the corner, just a few more seconds and he could make it there. Wait, no if he’s being followed, he shouldn’t go there. His heart is racing, beating wilding in his chest so much his thoughts become foggy. It’s hard to even concentrate on breathing let alone trying to get away from his possible stalker. 

“Excuse me?”

A light, very small voice pulls him from his thoughts. Akira looks to his left where another boy had appeared. Oh, was this the person that had been behind him? The other boy looked about his age, early twenties, maybe a college student such as himself also coming home in the early morning hours. “Yes?” Akira replies.

The boy pulls something out of his pocket, a small slip of paper with something scribbled on it. Next, the boy meets Akira’s eyes with his own. Something that catches Akira notice right off the bat is how strikingly red and piercing this person’s eyes were. Soft, yet they held his gaze with a strong, powerful pull. Akira tries to look away from them, but they keep pulling him in as if he were being hypnotized.

“Sorry to bother but, I’m a little lost and my phone battery has died. Might you know where this place is,” the boy asks as he holds out the paper for Akira to see. Atop his head sits a pair of soft brown ears. Relaxed and calm, maybe he wasn’t as nervous as Akira was about being out so late. A brown, fuzzy tail lazily swings back and forth behind him as he smiles pleasantly.

Akira takes it, quickly glancing both ways down the street to make sure this wasn’t some sort of trap. Why is he being so on edge anyway? He types the address into his GPS and a location on the other side of their small town pops up on his screen. It would take this guy at least a few hours, if not more, in order to walk there. 

“It’s...a bit far. You might want to take a cab,” Akira says as he shows him the distance on his phone.

“Oh...I see,” he frowns, his ears drooping forward as he tilts his head down now, eyes sad. “You see...I don’t have any cab fare. My wallet got stolen earlier and I’m trying to visit my mother at this hospital.” Tears begin to build up behind crimson eyes, eyes unlike anything Akira had ever seen before. Stolen wallet? Could it have been that person from the mysterious incidents? 

“Well…” Akira takes his phone back, looking at the map again “there...seems to be a shortcut if you go through the woods? It should cut the time in half.”

The boy’s face lights up, ears perking upwards “Really? Maybe that could work then. Would you mind showing me how to get there?”

Akira agrees and nods, it isn’t that far after all. And, with news of all those strange attacks, it is probably safer to walk in pairs anyway. But something nags at the back of his head, why is he trusting this person so easily? What is it about them that he feels at ease? “My name is Akira by the way.”

“I’m Goro, it’s really nice to meet you,” Goro replies.

For the most part, they walk in relative silence, only the sound of leaves crunching under their feet from time to time. Akira wonders if maybe he should have paid for Goro’s cab fair instead of forcing him to walk through the forest. Being in Goro’s presence is strangely calm for some reason and he’s struggling to understand why. Akira feels his shoulders go from tense to relaxed, his ears go from pointed to casually alert of the sounds around them, and he’s no longer worried about the news he’d been hearing. 

Before Goro approached him, he’d been worried, scared even. But now? He feels different, as if there was something pulling Akira to Goro, there is something comforting about Goro. They get to the edge of the woods, an area that not many people wandered into it during the night. Often, there would be stories about people that lurked in these woods, and some speculated that the weird happenings seemed to occur near here as well. 

Goro takes his hand and Akira nearly jumps at the touch. When Goro’s fingers intertwine with his own, Akira relaxes again and begins to walk forward into the woods. Hadn’t he said that he would only walk Goro to the edge of the woods? Why is he suddenly following him in now?

Slowly the lights of the streets fade from their view when something clicks in Akira’s mind. A cool chill runs down his spine and every hair on his body stands on edge, and his heart begins to beat rapidly in his chest. He checks his phone, googling the address now instead of placing it merely into his GPS. It brings him to an abandoned building, one that he recognizes as having been vacant since his early childhood.

What? What’s going on here? Should he say something? Should he stop walking? Maybe he could text someone…

Suddenly, Goro’s grip on his hand is a little tighter now, his face turning towards him and Akira’s blood runs cold as an icy stare looks back at him. Goro’s tail, which until now had been lazily lying behind him, twitches back and forth rapidly. “Is something wrong, _Akira?”_ Goro’s voice comes out forced, as if he’s forcing the words out between his teeth.

...and...speaking of teeth...Akira had never seen someone’s fangs quite as defined as Goro’s before.

“Where...did you say we were going again?” Akira asks, slowing his pace.

“The hospital. _Why?”_ ” Goro seems more and more agitated as the seconds pass. Akira stops completely. Goro crosses his arms across his chest, placing one foot in front of the other as he watches Akira intently.

Akira wants to run. He knows he should run, because something isn’t right here. He’d been running with Ryuji after classes all semester, maybe he could have that advantage over the other? “Why? Because, as far as I’m aware, visiting hours are over.”

Goro’s face twitches. The pleasant smile from earlier, that meek persona, all gone. Goro hisses violently as Akira now decides, yes. It is indeed time to run. Akira bolts in the opposite direction, legs carrying him as fast and as far as he can. His tail wraps itself around his waist as to not be a hazard, something that could easily get caught on something or by Goro himself.

Behind, Akira can hear Goro gaining on him quickly. What the hell is going on? Akira looks behind him, and Goro is giving chase still, crouched down on all fours, sprinting fast through the thickness of the forest. His speed is inhuman as he quickly closes the distance between them.

He goes to look ahead when his foot snags on a tree root, tumbling forward onto the ground. His glasses fall from his face, blending in with the murky darkness of the foliage. It’s not like he needs them anyway. Akira’s breathing deeply now, his lungs burning as Goro appears above him. Beside him is a small hill, leading down into deep blackness. Well, at least he hadn’t fallen down there and broken a leg or something, right?

“They don’t normally run like you do. So, what was it?” Goro says as he leans in, his face inches from Akira’s.

“What was what?” Akira struggles to catch his breath. He can barely make out the sound of Goro’s voice over the pounding of his heart in his ears. 

“You figured me out, didn’t you?” Goro strokes his hand across Akira’s face and he reaches for Akira’s scarf. Akira started, wondering vaguely if he was about to be made into a skin-suit, because what the hell was going on? What did Goro want with him? Goro bares his teeth, running his tongue along abnormally larger fangs than what Akira was used to seeing. _Oh,_ it finally dawns on him, _Goro’s a vampire._

And he’s in danger. 

...but is that really a bad thing?

“First off, your excuse was pretty weak. A spooky forest? At night? Isn’t this a little cliche.” Akira regains his composure, sitting up straight and pressing his forehead against Goro’s. “What? Couldn’t come up with something a little more, original?” Oh, a vampire is a lot less scary than some run-of-the-mill rip-off Leatherface. 

Goro growls loudly, and grabs Akira by his chin “do you even realise the position you’re in?”

“Oh, just being manhandled by a devilishly handsome man of the night? Yes. I do realise.” Akira winks and Goro’s grip loosens for a moment as he blinks a few times. Akira’s ears droop, his tail unwinding from his waist as he purrs loudly. He could have some fun with this. How often is it that you come across an actual vampire?

“You’re not seriously...liking this, are you?” Goro’s eyes widen as Akira’s face now nuzzles against his hand. With it being as dark as it is, Akira only imagines the possibility of how flushed Goro’s face must be. That is, if vampires even blushed anyway.

“Well, isn’t it everyone’s fantasy to meet a real, live, vampire~” Akira’s voice dips low, his grin spreading wider, and the moonlight reflecting against his grey eyes as that purr from before becomes more pronounced, deeper, richer. Goro stumbles backwards a moment, tripping over the same root that Akira had earlier. His arm swings out to brace himself, losing his balance. He falls over, landing with a _thud_ against the ground. Akira takes his chance to stand above the vampire, “Something wrong, Goro?”

Maybe he isn’t used to having the tables turned on him? Oh this is really getting exciting now. Goro’s eyes widen, this time different than before, full of fear, possibly due to the thought of not knowing what Akira is capable of. Dark, piercing grey eyes lock onto the scared vampire below him.

“Not going to overpower me? Try to kill me with your overwhelming might?” Akira places one hand on his hip as he sways to the side, “or, was that just a myth to scare humans, nya~?”

Goro keeps his gaze trained on Akira, face now in a snarl, hissing when Akira takes another step closer, “What kind of creature are you? To be so bold in the face of danger?”

“Oh no no no, mon petit chaton~ I’m not the one in danger here, you see” Akira gets down to Goro’s level, grinning wickedly “We’ve still got some time until the sun comes up, why don’t we have a little fun?”

Goro seems to catch on to his meaning as a deep purr is the only response Akira gets before the other is suddenly lunging upwards, catching Akira's lips in a heated kiss. How’d they get here? Akira doesn’t really care, but, he isn’t going to let his dream of fucking a vampkitty get away from him, now was he? He kisses Goro back with as much fire and passion as he’s given, mewling deeply once those lips part from his own and begin attacking his neck.

Sweet, but passionate kisses line his neck and Akira lets Goro push him back into the dirt, sitting above his waist with fangs oh so dangerously dragging across his collar bone. This is unreal, he must be asleep at Ryuji’s house, or _something._ Because, who’d ever heard of just jumping on the first vamptrain that comes your way? Well, if he hadn’t known before, he knows now...

Akira Kurusu is most definitely, 100% and undeniably, a vampire fucker. 

“You’re going to have me work up quite the appetite, aren’t you Akira?” Goro whispers as he kisses a trail back up to his ear, stopping only once he gets there to gently nip and suck at the tender skin. 

“As if you weren’t already thirsting for me before, Chaton” His head grows fuzzy when one of Goro’s hands finds their way to his hair, pulling harshly as Goro’s lips ravishes his body with more kisses. Akira bucks his hips upwards when the hand in his hair brushes past his other ear, and it seems Goro notices this as well. 

Simultaneously, one ear is licked and nipped feverishly while the other is fondled and stroked. Akira is in heaven. He is noisey, more noisy than he intends and Akira is thankful that they would be the only fools in the forest at this hour. He wiggles under Goro’s weight, before pathetically begging him for more.

Goro sits back up, looking down at Akira. It’s difficult to see Goro in this darkness, but with the light of the moon above them, he can clearly make out the shape of his body against the sky. Goro begins to remove his shirt, tossing it to the grown. Shit, not only is this vampire beautiful, but he’s undeniably hot as well. 

Next, Akira’s shirt is removed by the vampire as well, and it’s chilly, the cool October air rushing past his heated skin sends goosebumps along his body. It’s unlike anything he’s ever experienced before, a rush of adrenaline and endorphins mixing together and driving him deeper and farther into madness. And, with the look Goro is giving him, the feeling must have been mutual as well.

“Ready~” Goro purrs, sliding pointed nails firmly down Akira’s now bare chest.

“Ready as I’ll ever be” Akira’s back arches, his nerves on fire as those nails glide seamlessly over his skin, inch by inch, up and down, over and around until his mind is nothing more than a haze. And, while his mind is drifting, distracted, Goro captures an unsuspecting nipple into his mouth, sucking hard and Akira moans louder than he has yet.

With his mind focused only on the pleasure emanating from his chest, he doesn’t notice at first the rustling of his belt until it’s being taken off, hitting the ground beside him. In an instant, Goro’s hands are deep in his pants, rubbing the bulge there as Akira’s mews and purrs grow louder, more desperate, and vocal. 

Akira is thrusting his hips forward to meet Goro’s hand, whimpering as his tale twitches under him, longing for attention as well. He grabs it himself, tugging and squeezing it in his fist in time with Goro’s touches. When Goro suddenly grips him harder though his nether garments, he lets out a mewl, longing for more.

Then, just past the brush, there is the rustling of footsteps and a flashlight in the distance. Both boys freeze in their movements, Akira’s other hand going straight to his mouth to keep quiet. “Hey! Who’s out there?” comes the voice of the passersby.

Goro tense above him, and they scramble to get up and gather their clothes as the footsteps come closer and closer. “We need to go, “ Goro hisses as he goes to sprint forward. Akira nods as he grabs his shirt and scarf, now covered in dirt and leaves. They hang over his arm as he follows Goro’s lead. 

However, as luck would have it, they both trip over that same fucking root again only moments later. This time, they aren’t as lucky to make contact with the ground. Instead, they’re tripping over each other, rolling to the edge of the hill Akira had noticed earlier. _Great,_ he thinks off handedly as their combined weight now sends them plummeting down into the unknown. 

When they finally land in a huddled mess at the bottom, there's a definite _thud_ as Akira lands on top of Goro. Both whine, the world spinning around, and Akira can barely tell which way is upwards or where they even landed. Below him, Goro whines and begins to sit up, only to hiss a moment later.

“H-hey, are you okay?” Akira asks.

“I think so…” He feels Goro wiggling under him again only to whine loudly when he does “I think I just twisted my foot. No big deal.”

Akira rolls off of him and leans down, kneeling in the dirt beside Goro. He feels around for his phone, thankful that it hadn’t been broken in the fall “Lemme see?”

Goro pulls away, but Akira gently places his hand on Goro’s shin, looking at him with pleading eyes. Goro whinces slightly again and Akira removes his hand “Why are you trying to help me?” 

“Why not?”

“Because I could kill you?”

“If you were going to kill me, you’d done it already. Now, hold still while I take a look,” Akira flashes the light down and he’s glad there doesn’t seem to be any blood or broken bones. Though, there is probably going to be a bit of bruising soon.

“I don’t kill, actually. I’m...actually not very good at hunting. It’s a lot harder than you’d think” Goro stares up, not looking towards Akira “I haven’t been able to eat in over a week. I’m starving, none of my tricks are working. And of course you come along, and suddenly I throw all caution to the wind! You could honestly kill me here if you wanted to.” 

“I’m not going to, and furthermore, you don’t have to die” Akira stands, helping the other to his feet as well. Above them, he could see the starting rays of the early morning light. How long had they been out by now? Then, he gets an idea. Abet a stupid one, but an idea nevertheless. “You’re hungry right? What if you came home with me. We could get you a meal.”

“...you...do realise what I eat, correct?” Goro looks up to him, disbelief in his eyes.

Akira shrugs. He looks around the ground for their discarded clothes, and hands Goro his shirt then puts on his own. As he’s trying his scarf around his neck, Akira’s struck with a burst of inspiration. 

Goro is adjusting his clothes and dusting off some lingering dirt when Akira comes from behind, picking him up, and supporting his back on his arms with Goro’s legs draped over his other arm. Goro huffs, but he swings an arm around Akira’s neck anyway. He protests slightly saying that he doesn’t need to be carried like some sort of damsel, but lays his head against Akira’s chest regardless.

Akira walks them out of the forest, it takes some time, but Goro is also lighter than he looks so he doesn’t mind much. By the time they make it back to his apartment, the sun is just peeking over the horizon, casting it’s orange-yellow glow over the sleepy cityscape. Once outside the apartment complex, Akira finally gets Goro down so that he is able to walk the rest of the way.

They both make their way up the stairs to Akira's unit. When they’re inside, Akira leads Goro to his couch and takes a seat beside him. He props Goro’s leg up on the coffee table as Goro rolls his eyes “you do realise it’s not broken, right? I’m fine.”

Akira nods, taking a seat next to him “Just trying to help.” 

They’re both silent for a long time after that, neither speaking what they both know is on their minds. Goro is the one to finally break the silence “...you don’t have to be doing this, you know.”

“Yeah, I know” Akira laughs as he messes with the edges of sleeves and looking everywhere but at Goro.

“Then why? If all humans were as brainless as you, it’d make my job a lot easier,” the teasing in Goro’s voice relaxes his nerves as he prepares for what’s going to happen next. Is this really the best idea? Maybe not, but when had that ever stopped Akira Kurusu before?

Akira removes his scarf from around his neck fully, exposing the skin to Goro, “Is this lewd~ Mr. Vampire,” Akira jokes in an attempt to change the subject.

Goro blushes, rolling his eyes “Don’t make this weirder than it already is.” 

“Bite me VampDaddy Goro” 

“I’m leaving, I’m not doing this, and I would rather starve to death than to drink the blood of an absolute insufferable half-wit like yourself,” Goro tries to stand, but Akira reaches his hand out to take Goro’s, tugging gently, inviting him to keep staying. 

“Oh, my bad. I thought you were so hungry and starving that you were going to die. Guess I’ll just take my offer back then,” he keeps his tone playful, strumming his fingers along Goro’s hand. Goro’s face reddens and Akira knows that his intentions have hit their mark.

Goro frowns, his lips twitching and his tail flicking at his side as he remains quiet. The air feels tense, but not as much as it had a moment ago. Goro’s shoulders slump, and he sighs “Okay...okay fine. “ Goro scoots closer and cold fingers trail down Akira’s neck, gently feeling around until they’ve found their mark.

“So, this is how I die then, huh?” Akira says.

“Don’t be stupid, it’s not going to kill you. Actually, it should feel rather nice once the venom takes effect. You might have a small craving for human blood, but just ignore that and you’ll be fine” Akira looks at him, sceptical, but Goro winks and shit, that was pretty cute huh.

The amount of times his heart rate has been increasing and decreasing throughout the night is giving him whiplash. He takes a deep breath, trying to focus on anything that isn’t the vampire who’s fangs are gently now nipping at his skin. Goro slides his fingers into Akira’s, holding firmly onto his hand, whispering against his skin to just relax. He does as he’s told, closing his eyes and the press of those fangs press deeper into his skin until there is a soft sucking on his neck. 

With his free hand, he tries to ground himself as his mind becomes foggy and fuzzy, grabbing the first thing that his finger brushed. It’s soft in his hand and fluffy. Next to him, he hears Goro whimper, the pressure on his neck waivers slightly, then becomes more constant again. It’s warm, pleasant just as Goro had said. 

He’s not sure how many minutes, hours, or even days pass as he sits there with Goro at his neck, mind muddled as he plays with the thing in his hand. It takes him a moment in his state to realise that oh, it’s Goro’s tail. God, why was his mind so fuzzy? Was this the venom he’d been told about? Goro whines loudly again when Akira’s grip on his tail increses, then the sucking feeling finally disappears.

“Are you okay, Akira?” Goro whispers against his skin. He blinks a few times, his mind still full of wonderful feelings and thoughts, “it might take a moment for the venom to fade, so be careful.” 

Akira nods, feeling his body sway. There is a hand in his hair, and Goro’s soothing voice is then in his ear again, whispering softly about maybe needing to lay down for a bit. Akira stretches out and Goro moves slightly to let again lay his head on his lap. Maybe it is the venom, maybe it is being suddenly low on blood, but whatever it is , Akira feels a wholeness he hadn’t felt in a while.

“Will you stay?” Akira whispers, “it’s dawn.”

“You, want me to stay?”

“Or you could burn up in the sun if you do so prefer.”

Goro goes from petting Akira’s hair to stroking his ears between his fingers, earning a soft purr from the other. “You really do know nothing about vampires other than myths, hmm.”

“Care to teach me then? ”

Goro pauses, and Akira nudges his hand to keep moving, playing with a particularly sensitive spot on his ear. “You’re...you’re really different from the others.”

“As are you.”

“As am I,” Goro brushes the hair from Akira’s face, smiling sweetly at him as he does so “Shall I be the Edward Cullen to your Bella Swan then?”

The world starts to come back to him, the spinning feeling now long gone, but the warmth from Goro’s lips still remains at his neck. He shifts as he gets a better view of Goro’s features. To be honest, the resemblance between Goro and other humans is somewhat the same, the only real noticeable difference being those piercing red eyes and longer fangs. Curiosity overtakes him, and Akira reaches up, taking either cheek in his hands, and pinching them, “Don’t be stupid. You should be my Bela Lugosi, he’s much more attractive than Edward Cullen.”

“Hey…” Goro hisses.

“I like your fangs.”

“And I like your teeth?” Goro rolls his eyes, yawning and stretching “And, who is Bela Lugosi by the way?”

Akira looks equal parts offended and shocked “Only the best vampire ever! Okay, well, it’s settled. You’re staying here and we are going to watch Dracula. Sorry, I don't make the rules.”

Goro laughs. His entire body shakes and roars with laughter as he smiles and looks back to Akira with brightness in his eyes “I would love that, honestly. Now, how about I cook you some breakfast? I don’t need you passing out now.” Akira smiles back to him, agreeing, and letting the vampire have free range of his kitchen.

While Goro does so, Akira sits up slowly, carefully standing and walking over to his bathroom. He checks his neck in the mirror, the marks on his neck swollen and bumpy, but already seeming to heal. Whatever Goro is , he wants to know more about him. Know more about the strange creature that had fallen into his life without warning, to know more about vampires. He examines his own teeth in the mirror, making a biting motion, wondering what it is like to bite into someone’s skin.

Well, at least he isn’t having a craving for human blood yet like Goro had said. Maybe, anyway.From the kitchen, Goro calls his name. As he turns the corner and enters the kitchen, there is still one thing bothering him. “Hey Goro?” he begins “was that some kinda vampire hypnosis or something that made me follow you in the forest?”

Goro’s laughing again, holding his stomach as he doubles over and uses the counter to brace himself “Oh God, you really do watch too many movies, don’t you?” he replies through fits of laughter “No, you’re just that stupid. Sorry Darling.” 

_Well,_ he thinks as he comes up behind the grinning vampire, hugging him and rolling his eyes, _at least their was something good to come out of watching all those horror movies last night._ Akira nuzzles his face against Goro’s neck, the vampire whining in disapproval and threatening to cook him for breakfast instead. As he watches Goro mixing a steaming pot of miso on the burner, he lets his tale intertwine with Goro's, purring contentedly as he does so. Said boy stiffens for a moment before relaxing into the touch, turning back to grin at Akira.He could totally get used to mornings like this from here on out.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write, and shoutout to one of my best friends who doesn't even play persona but took the time to laugh and read over this with me and feed me some pretty good little add-ins. I hope you guys enjoyed this stupid garbage of a fic.


End file.
